


Doe Eyes

by summersrage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a tiny thing, all knobby knees, doe eyes, and blonde hair. her skin was fair and it was a wonder she didn't burn up in the hot Georgian sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doe Eyes

Inspired by a gif on box chat. Beta'd by bethischristjesus. For bethgreenewarriorprincess and a-serious-piggyback with love. Hope it doesn't disappoint to much. Love you girls, and thanks again Mary! 

…

He'd worked on the Greene farm for nearly 6 months now, the job was simple enough and it paid well. For 6 months he worked without incident, then she showed up. Her arrival turning his world on its axis.

She was a tiny thing, all knobby knees, doe eyes, and blonde hair. her skin was fair and it was a wonder she didn't burn up in the hot Georgian sun. He'd heard the rumors surrounding the Greene farm, the death of their mother, her fathers alcohol binges. He knew about her suicide attempt. Knew that instead of helping her sister, Maggie had sent her away and ran off with her boyfriend turned fiancé.

All he'd wanted was to do his job in peace but now, with her father still searching for happiness in the bottom of countless bottles, he'd taken it upon himself to keep an eye on the slip of a girl. The task proved easier than anticipated as she was out with him everyday

It was two weeks before she spoke to him.

The day was hot; the shorts she wore were much to short for his liking. The dirty tank was tied around her waste giving him a good view of her midriff, her hair was tied back in a messy bun, dirty work boots adorned her feet.

"I know what you think of me" she spoke suddenly. As she stood leaning against the shovel he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing he had even seen. He huffed.

"Girl, I ain't gotta clue whatcha talkin' about"

"I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. The loathing that sits there, how you're constantly looking at me like I'm seconds away from losing it."

"Ain't cha?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Fuck you, you don't know what it's like be consumed by darkness. To have your mind be your biggest enemy, even before the death of your brother and mother, before your father went searching for the happiness in the bottom of countless bottles. Before your sister sent you away to hide her shame, because she didn't know how to deal with you. I've lived in the darkness for as long as I can remember. I know I made a mistake, but I'm here. I made it. I'm stronger than I look."

She disappeared into the woods surrounding the property and did not appear until the next day. Offering him a small nod, she made her way to the barn to start feeding the horses. The bear he'd whittled clutched in her hand.

From that moment on they worked in harmony, each carefully turned into the movements of the other. Sometimes they'd share tiny snippets of their lives. More often than not they worked in silence, communicating with their eyes and subtle movements. In these moments they lived in their own little world, and things were good until one day they weren't.

Beth's father was a sore subject that Daryl knew better than to bring up, but he wasn't blind to the man's depleting condition. The end came one sunny morning in September, Beth was on edge as she was every morning the beat up old truck was missing from the driveway. Proof that the old man hadn't made it home the previous night. They'd just finished feeding the animals when the sound of gravel crunching echoed up the driveway and the black and white cruiser came into view. Daryl caught her as her legs buckled beneath her, lowering them both to the ground. Rick Grimes stepped out of his car and made his way over to the pair but Daryl shook his head stopping the man in his tracks. Beth didn't need to hear the words to know.

The very next day Beth made arrangements to sell the animals and farm, the deal closed two days after the funeral.

Having placed the key under the front mat she stood on the front porch looking at the house one final time. The new owners had agreed to take everything save for the 2 duffel bags she's filled with clothes and small momento's from a life that now seemed so foreign to her.

She was not surprised to feel his presence behind her, having heard his truck pull up the gravel driveway. He'd been there more for her in the past week then anyone has ever been in her whole life. And while they hadn't known each other long she felt like she had never been so close to anyone.

"Ya almost ready?" She nodded reaching to pick up her meager processions but he beat her to it. "I'll be in the truck"

He'd taken her to his cabin the day the news of her father came. They'd never voiced the living arrangement, she'd mentioned apartment hunting once the house sold but he simply shook his head calling it "a waste of fuckin'money" and the conversation died after. And if she was honest his cabin felt more like home then the Greene farm ever did.

Giving her childhood home a final look she turned her back on the past and made her way to Daryl's truck.

She didn't know what the future had in store for her, but for once she was looking forward to finding out.

 


End file.
